


Reddie - Nightmare

by AlexMac725



Series: Fandom Oneshots [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac725/pseuds/AlexMac725
Summary: It was always the same nightmare night after night.The Leper was chasing him. Trying to touch him; to infect him with every horrible disease his mother has ever warned him about. It always got to him too.When he was home, Eddie guessed that he didn’t make any noise during the nightmares because his mother didn’t wake up, so he thought it would be fine when the Losers all agreed to meet at Bill’s for a sleepover.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Fandom Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Reddie - Nightmare

It was always the same nightmare night after night. 

The Leper was chasing him. Trying to touch him; to infect him with every horrible disease his mother has ever warned him about. It always got to him too. 

Its grimy fingers would wrap around Eddie’s head and its fingers would go down his throat, choking him and stopping any air that could get to his lungs. Then, he would try to scream for anyone to hear. He would cry and scream and fight off the damn leper until he couldn’t move anymore. Then, when he was sure he was dead and he couldn’t hear the sound of his own heartbeat anymore, he would wake up.

When he was home, Eddie guessed that he didn’t make any noise during the nightmares because his mother didn’t wake up, so he thought it would be fine when the Losers all agreed to meet at Bill’s for a sleepover. 

He tried to just stay awake all night, but with his friends' gentle breathing lulling him to sleep, he fell right back into the clutches of the leper. This time though, something woke him up before he could die.

Eddie opened his eyes and blinked away his tears to see a glasses-less Richie staring at him. He was holding Eddie’s arms and he guessed that Richie just shook him awake.

Without thinking, Eddie closed his eyes again and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He was so sick of this dream and hated the fact that anyone found out about it, let alone the one person who was bound to make fun of him for crying about it.

Something warm pressed against his cheeks and Richie whispered, “Hey. You’re okay.”

Eddie opened his eyes again and saw Richie was holding his cheeks. He could feel his callused thumb running under Eddie’s eyes to catch the tears still falling. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Leave me alone.”

“Eds, it’s two in the morning and I don’t have the brainpower right now, so wait here.”

“Don’t call me-” Richie shushed him with a finger on his lips and left to grab his sleeping bag from across the room. Eddie only sat up to watch him and when he managed to get back without tripping over anything or anyone he was mildly impressed.

He laid his sleeping bag directly next to Eddie and laid down with his arms up. “Come here.”

“You want me to cuddle with you?”

“Too loud, Eds. It’s sleeping time.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to cuddle with you, Richie. Just go to sleep.” 

He huffed. “Fine. If you have a nightmare, wake me up. Okay?” 

Richie laid down and turned to face Eddie who followed suit after a second. They were almost nose-to-nose, but Eddie could see that Richie’s eyes were half-open already and getting heavier by the second. All of a sudden, Richie’s arm reached out and wrapped around Eddie, but he was too tired to care. He just wanted to sleep without seeing the leper and here tangled in Richie’s arms he finally felt safe.

“Eds?” 

“Yeah?” Something pressed against Eddie’s forehead and he realized that Richie just kissed him.

“I love you.”

“You’re half-asleep, Rich.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Eds.”

“Night, Trashmouth.”

That was the first night in months Eddie had a full night's sleep. Yeah, the other Losers teased them about the cuddling, but it was all in good fun and worth it to see Richie’s blush once he finally woke up. Then, it was worth to see his blush when Eddie kissed his forehead during breakfast.

All in all, a good sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> My OCs and college are stealing every ounce of energy and brainpower. Hopefully, I can keep posting fanfiction, but God it's so hard to balance everything.


End file.
